Solamente tú
by DreaHerondale
Summary: Clary es una chica normal, sufre en el amor y le encanta su trabajo , pero todo cambiará cuando viaje nuevamente e Estados Unidos y se encuentre con Jace Lightwood, un chico arrogante que no cree en el amor. *Universo alternativo*


_-¿¡ENSERIO!?_

_-¡Si, hija!_

_-¡Mama! Ya era hora…_

_-Lo se hija pero…_

_-Pero nada mamá, Luke se demoro._

_-Ya lo creo,- rieron- mañana mismo te llega el boleto de regreso a Estados Unidos._

_-Empezare a empacar entonces, adiós te llamo cuando me llegue el boleto._

_-Esta bien, cuídate._

Clary asentó el teléfono y se dispuso a empacar, hace 3 años que no veía a su madre y a Luke, los extrañaba un montón pero no podía irse de Londres, había empezado una vida ahí, tenia un trabajo genial y un novio que decía que la amaba…Sus ojos verdes empezaron a nublarse y lloro…

Shane, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía tanto odio y amor al mismo tiempo, lo amaba, él le había prometido que serian felices, que tendrían la familia perfecta, que serian felices juntos... pero sus celos impedían miles de cosas y entre ellas: Que Clary lo ame de verdad.

Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a sacar su ropa y la arrojaba a la cama, no tenia ganas de nada, pero se trataba de la boda de su madre…Se froto las sienes y trato de no pensar en Shane, el día anterior se habían peleado por que había estado hablando con su primo, ¡su primo!

_"-Shane…-lo miro severamente- es tu primo, tu sabes que te amo y no estaría con nadie mas que contigo…_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes por qué estar sonriéndole! ¡Eres mía Clarissa, solo m-i-a!_

_-Estas loco Shane, enfermo de celos, solo estuve hablan… ¡Auch! ¡Suéltame el brazo!_

_-No…- Clary había empezado a llorar en silencio, amaba a Shane pero sus celos eran sin motivo alguno- hasta que digas que eres mía..._

_-¡No soy de nadie Shane! Suéltame- forcejeo pero no la soltó._

_-Entonces…te lo haré saber yo mismo- la empezó a besar a la fuerza, sentía las manos de Shane por sus pechos y caderas. No podía hacer nada más que llorar mientras todo esto terminaba."_

No lo había visto desde ese día, tampoco quería, se sentía vacía, como si hubieran apagado su fuego interior, su felicidad…

Otra llamada la despertó de su insomnio, era Dorothea, su nana.

_-Cariño, ¿Cómo estas?_

_-¡Nana! Bien…-mintió, ella sabia que ya no estaría ni ahora, ni nunca._

_-Me alegro preciosa, te noto algo cansada…_

_-¡Ah! Si, mucho trabajo, pero estoy bien te lo aseguro_

_-Ya te veré cuando vengas acá- rió- ya pagamos tu boleto, cariño, mañana a las 6 a.m en el aeropuerto._

_-¡Muchas gracias! Estoy ansiosa por volver a verte._

_-Y nosotros a ti, bien ahora vuelvo a seguir enviando invitaciones para la boda, cuídate_

_-También tu nana.- y acento_

Guardó todo lo que había separado en su maleta color azul y se quedo dormida, no tenia hambre, el imbécil le había quitado todo…su felicidad, su fe, y el hambre.

* * *

-Señor Lightwood, tiene una llamada…

-¿A esta hora Rebecca? la miro directamente a los ojos y ella enrojeció "Pero solo es una mirada" pensó- ¿Quién es?

-Su hermana Isabelle.

-Ah, pásamela por favor.

-Esta bien, señor

_-¿Hola? ¿Isabelle?_

_-¡Jace! ¿Sigues en tu empleo?_

_-Soy un empresario, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué este tomando te ingles en mi casa?_

_-Cosas que nunca cambian…-murmuro por lo bajo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada_

_-¿Entonces para que me llamas? ¡Duh!_

_-Para saber como estas ¡Duh!_

_-Estoy bien, fin, ahora adi…_

_-¡No! Espera hay algo mas_

_-Soy todo oídos._

_-En 3 días es el cumpleaños de Max, lo sabes perfectamente_

_-Claro, soy su hermano_

_-Bien, por que vendrás a celebrarlo con nosotros_

_-¿Qué? Mira Isabelle, los adoro a todos pero no voy a poder ir…- giro los ojos- Empleo, Isabelle. Tengo algo llamado e-m-p-l-e-o_

_-Pero sabias que existe llamado algo f-a-m-i-l-i-a, que se supone que debe estar por encima de eso que llamas empleo. Por favor Jace, es solo una semana…Hazlo por Max, hace tiempo que no nos llamas y peor nos visitas, el esta muy emocionado._

_-Ok…lo pensare._

_-Eres un desastre, ¿sabias?_

_-Adiós, también te quiero- dijo esquivándola_

_-Eres un…._

Pero Jace ya había acentado el teléfono, se froto los ojos, estaba cansado. Casando de ver la miras de siempre, todos los días, de que las mujeres lo queden viendo como si fuera un…un…pato con orejas… ¿Un pato con orejas? Se aterrorizo de solo pensar en un pato y aun más si tenía orejas. Levanto los pies y los puso encima del escritorio, debía tomarse un descanso…

Necesito un descanso.- dijo para el mismo

_Sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a Rebecca:_

_-¿Señor?_

_-Rebecca, sepárame un vuelo para mañana_

_-¿A dónde señor?_

_-Estados Unidos, lo mas pronto que se pueda_

_-Esta bien_

Salió de su despacho y se dirigió al estacionamiento…

-¡Jace!- "No no no, esta noche no" pensó. Era Rita, una "fan" que solo lo buscaba para…pues para…follar

-Esta noche no Rita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes a otra? ¿No me dejes mi amor?

-Rita, primero no soy tu "amor" esas boberías no existen. Segundo, no por que estoy cansado, y tercero no tengo otra por que no tengo ninguna mujer. ¿Entiendes? ¿O es muy difícil?

-Pe…pero Jace

-Nada Rita, no esta noche. Tal vez cuando regrese…

-¿A donde vas?-

-Seria demasiado estúpido si te dijera- rió

-No importa- se cruzo de brazos- igual lo averiguare

-Bien, como quieras, adiós nena

Estaciono su automóvil, luego de haberle comprado el regalo a Max, lo que siempre le había pedido un xbox. "¿Para que servía eso?" pensó. Se bajo del auto y pidió a Sophie, su ama de llaves, que le prepare la maleta mientras el subía a su habitación, a encerrarse, como siempre.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, claro, tenia el boleto para primera hora, después de 2 años…

Bajo rápidamente, se despidió de Sophie y cogió su maleta azul. Todo cambio desde la muerte de los seres que más había querido, su madre, su padre y por último hace 3 años, la persona que más había amado… Sus padres habían muerto por culpa de un bastardo que había incendiado completamente su casa, entonces heredo la fortuna de la familia, pero ¿qué haría con ella? Un chico de 11 años no podía, entonces la dejaron a cargo de Robert Lightwood que lo había adoptado y tratado como a un miembro mas, junto a su esposa, Marysile, y sus tres hijos, Alexander, Isabelle y Max, habían hecho de Jace un chico recto y correcto, luego heredo la empresa y se fue a vivir en Londres, su vida había cambiado, ya no era el tímido chico de 11 años…Recién había cumplido los 23 y era uno de los empresarios mas influyentes del año… ya no podía detenerse a pensar por los demás, tenia que hacer su vida lejos y olvidarla… olvidar su dulce aroma , su cabello negro y su risa dulzona…Luce…murió en un accidente y desde ahí busca a sus "amigas" para olvidarla, ya no lloraba pero por dentro sentía que su mundo caía lentamente, le hubiera gustado que todo haya quedado en cenizas pero no, todo se destruía lentamente.

Llego al aeropuerto y se alegró de llegar mas temprano, todo era tranquilo, como a él le gustaba.

* * *

Clary se aseguro de llevar todo, salió apresuradamente y cogió un taxi, no le gustaba levantarse temprano, nunca pudo.

Llegó justo a tiempo, pago al hombre y salió con su maleta azul.

-Permiso, disculpe, ¿sabe si ya llamaron al primer vuelo a Estados Unidos?- pregunto a la chica de recepción

-Buenos días, si hace unos 5 minutos hicieron la segunda llamada.

-Oh, gracias

Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada y cuando estaba llegando alguien llego corriendo, chocaron y cayeron. "¡Demonios!" pensó. Abrió los ojos suavemente y ¡había caído encima de un chico! ¡Y era guapísimo! Cabello rubio, ojos dorados… ¿Ojos dorados? Si, con unas pestañas de envidia. El chico sin nombre abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando, "Que estupidez" pensó Clary.

-Lo siento, disculpe no lo vi pasar- decía mientras se levantaba

-No- Dios, su voz era tan…tan sexy- discúlpeme a mi, estaba afuera y no me había dado cuenta de que ya habían llamado a mi vuelo.

-¿Va a Estados Unidos?- pregunto tímidamente, este hombre la ponía nerviosa

-Si, supongo que usted también.

-Si.

-Aja.

-Bien- se agacho a coger su maleta. Pero ¡Mierda! Dos maletas del mismo color- supongo que esta el mía

-Y esta debe ser mía, entonces

-¡TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA LLAMADA A ESTADOS UNIDOS!

-Nos llaman- murmuro el chico

-Bueno, gracias…

-Jace, Jace Lightwood- le dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Clarissa, Clarissa Fray

-Supongo que fue un gusto conocerla, pero el avión nos va a dejar y no creo que quiera quedarse mas tiempo conmigo, Clarissa- pronuncio su nombre tan lentamente… tenia un aspecto de ángel…

-Y supongo que usted tampoco conmigo, Jace- rió

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Si.

-Bien, vamos.

Entregaron los boletos y les dieron los asientos, para mala suerte de Clary, lejos de ese chico tan misterioso y guapo

-Creo que es el momento de separarnos, fue un gusto conocerla señorita Fray.

-Digo lo mismo, señor Lightwood.

-Disfrute su viaje.

-Gracias- dijo y se fue… Ese hombre había borrado todo de su mente, todo… Pensó en Shane y se estremeció, un sudor helado recorría su espalda, intento no pensar en el, pero no podía…Cerro los ojos y pensó en Jace Lightwood mientras se quedaba completamente dormida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si la sigo o no:) Díganme en que puedo mejorar o alguna duda, gracias**

**PD: Ya mismo se estrena la peli, ¡que emoción! **


End file.
